HPRP A Harry Potter Roleplay
by Sycamore Pals
Summary: In a time without Harry Potter, there lived four students at Hogwarts; Abel, Coby, Natalie, and Harlin. The four are living normal lives for wizards-in-training; that is, until rumors are heard about the Dark Lord's return...... Includes Hot Pockets.
1. Ready for School

**Cheezy: Hey guys! Our first story! Yays!**

**Ninjas: I know! *squeal* I'm so excited!**

**TOK: *Sigh* I'm just glad we finally got it posted.**

**Cheezy: Um..... yeah. -_-" Sorry it took so long, but here it is! Enjoy!**

* * *

**It's a bird! It's a plane! No! It's a disclaimer!:** Ok, we don't own Hogwarts, or the professors, or Voldemort. J. K. Rowling does. *waves at Rowling* Anyways.... Cheezy writes from Harlin's POV, Ninja's is Coby, TOK's is Abel, and Pixie's is Natalie. Any questions? Good. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 1; Ready for School

_A year at Hogwarts is about to begin! Professors are getting ready for class, and students are receiving their supply lists through owl mail. Hogwarts, as you may or may not know, is a boarding school for wizards. This year, though, Dumbledore, the dean of the school, has something on his mind. Whatever it is, it can't be good._

_**~Abel's POV~**_

Vincent Abel stretched out on his bed, eyeing his half filled trunk. He looked longingly outside where his owl, Onyx, was taking a midnight flight. He stared at his broomstick leaning against the wall, he desperately wanted to go outside, but the muggles would be watching and he was still underage.

He started folding his Quidditch robes and hastily chucked them into the trunk. He was excited for the coming year, ready to see his friends again. Abel had gotten a lot of mail, mostly from girls, but he just wanted to get back to the school.

He turned on his stereo, and quiet music filled the room. He smiled. If only his friends knew about his music, his status would be dropped like a hot poptart on a cold kitchen floor. He turned off the stereo without a second thought.

**~Harlin's POV~**

"Harlin, ter's about time we went ter der stores. Dumbledore just sent out der supply lists," Hagrid announced, sternly yet playfully at the same time. He was such a good step-in dad.

"Not now, Uncle Hagrid," Harlin mumbled through her pillow. She just needed a few more minutes of sleep, but before she could argue further, Hagrid picked her up out of bed and slid a robe over her red nightgown.

She stumbled into the kitchen where the ever-growing baby dragon, Valcone, was waiting for her. Harlin put a piece of bread in front of his face, which he toasted using his breath of fire. She patted his head and munched on the slightly burned toast.

A piece of paper was lying on the table. Harlin picked it up and read it over. All of her textbooks and supplies were written in order of the stores in Diagon Alley. She sighed, heavily disappointed that she couldn't sleep in again, and pulled her wand out of her robe pocket. She chanted a few words and with a poof of dust, she disappeared.

A few moments later, Harlin appeared in the busy streets of Diagon Alley, filled with Hogwarts students doing their shopping.

This was the first year that her uncle had let her go shopping alone.

With the list in her hand, Harlin went from store to store, getting everything she needed and more. She didn't see any of her friends; they were last-minute shoppers.

At the final store she visited, Harlin looked in the window to see owls of all sorts perched in cages. She decided that she finally deserved one. After all, most first years had them, so she went inside to buy a gorgeous golden brown female owl that she declared Snicket while in the store. The bird kept trying to eat her dark brown curls of hair that hung down her shoulders. Harlin couldn't help but giggle a bit. Immaturity was her specialty.

Once she was sure that everything was bought, she flicked her wrist to head back home. It was five in the evening when she arrived. She had been buying things for over eight hours.

Now all that needed to be done was pack everything to head back to the school itself. It was required that all students lived in the dormitories.

**~Natalie's POV~**

Natalie Brown stared out the window of the train, stroking her owl absentmindedly. In a few days, school would start again, which meant that she wouldn't need to see her parents for almost a year.

She looked out the window, and saw that the 9 3/4 was almost at the station. She sighed and gently picked up her owl.

"Off you go, Andromeda. I'll see you at the Leaky Cauldron." Her owl gave a happy hoot and flew off to London.

The only thing she hated about leaving her home and coming to Hogwarts was that it attracted far too much attention to have an owl perched on her shoulder in the streets of London. She probably wouldn't have as much trouble if she had purchased a bird cage, but when her parents suggested it, well ordered it really, Natalie had put up enough a fuss that they had to back down. Andromeda hated being confined almost as much as Natalie did.

The train pulled into the station, and shuddered to a halt. She picked up her trunk and walked out, eager to stretch her legs. Natalie stepped into the mass of people awaiting loved ones, and quickly navigated through the crowd. Finally, she could be just another girl instead of a daughter.

**~Harlin's POV~**

Once everything was packed away, Harlin looked back up at the oak wood clock hung on the wall above her bed. It rang eight times, signaling it was eight o' clock.

She sighed; she hated leaving her uncle for school, even though she would see him for an hour everyday. She set out to find Hagrid. He was in the kitchen, getting dinner ready for his huge dog, Goliath.

Harlin petted Goliath on the head; she was going to miss him too, as well as Valcone. Hogwarts limited the creatures that could be kept by pupils.

She walked up to her uncle and gave him a huge hug. It felt good to be embedded in his arms.

"Goodbye, I'm leaving for school tonight," Harlin said with a frown on her face.

Hagrid smiled, "It'll be the same as usual, don't worry. What could go wrong?"

As she was walking out the door with her trunk and Snicket, her uncle called, "And this time, don't blow up the toilets!"

**~Coby's POV~**

Coby hurried on the train, trying to find an empty compartment. So far she hadn't had the best of luck. The first one she opened had six 4th year boys in it, and unfortunately one of them was her brother.

Blake just stood there unsure if he should push her away, or welcome her in. He decided quickly to push her out. That was how she ended up on the floor right outside this girls' compartment.

The door was half open and so she peaked in and saw her friend Jenna. She quickly grabbed a seat, and immersed in conversation about the school year.

**~Abel's POV~**

Abel settled down into an empty compartment, one of the farthest from the front of the train.

He looked very proper in his school robes, all crisp lines and perfect folds. He looked at his Slytherin tie and he smiled. He wondered who he would meet this year. Suddenly, a bunch of girls walked past him, giggling. He silently prayed that they wouldn't see him. One of his close friends swung around the door and sat down next to him.

Alexander Goldhart, Xander for short, was one of the boys who could challenge himself for popularity. Xander has gold hair that never seemed to fall right, with one teal eye and one hazel one. This was normally an odd sight for the average wizard, but Abel and Xander have been inseparable since their first year at Hogwarts.

"So, what's been shakin', my man?" Xander quipped.

Abel laughed."You are **so** weird."

* * *

**Cheezy: Whew! Glad that's over.**

**Pixies: What is?**

**TOK: The first-writing-jitters! Duh!**

**Ninjas: TOK, did you have a RedBull?**

**TOK: *Bounces up and down***

**Cheezy: *headdesk***

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!! PLEEEEEEEASE!!!!! Next chapter coming REALLY soon!**

***The Sycamore Pals***


	2. A Midnight Meeting

**Pixies: Shhh.... be very quiet. We're all hiding in a cardboard box in my basement. TOK is on a Red Bull rush, so we had no choice but to hide.**

**Ninjas: *shivers* Scary stuff.**

**Cheezy: *teeth chattering* I know. At least she hasn't found us ye-**

**TOK: Hi guys!**

**All: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2; A Midnight Meeting

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin grinned to herself as she heard her uncle's last request.

Last year, she had placed a spell on some of the toilets in one of the girl's bathrooms so that when someone sat on it, the toilet would erupt with pumpkin juice. That had been a good laugh. The best part of the prank had been that it was Ruth, one of Harlin's bullies, had been the receiver.

Anyways, Harlin trotted happily up to the school, Snicket squawking all the way.

Leaves were just beginning to fall from the trees, littering the ground with brown, orange, yellow, and red. She looked up at the top of the school building. There was the statue of Stephen Hogwart himself on the top of the school's tower.

Harlin walked inside, feeling the old aromas of pumpkin juice, textbooks, and magic itself seep into her.

She was the first student there, as usual. There was one bonus living on school grounds; apparently, the only one.

Dumbledore was waiting by the door to the Gryffindor House, obviously for her.

He would have some time to chat with her because after all, all of the preparations had been made and the other pupils wouldn't start filing in for another hour or so.

"Hello there, Harlin," he said, his voice aged with the many year of experience he had.

"Hi there, Professor Dumbledore. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the lecture to the firsties?"

"I've already prepared everything, no need to worry. Anyways, how are you? We haven't spoken for several months. Though, I've heard so much about you from Hagrid. He was right, you are growing into a beautiful young woman," he complimented, noticing her changing figure from last year.

Harlin blushed; she hated it when people said stuff like that. It was true though, her curves were flowing. This year, she was afraid that she would be attracting attention from her guy friends for all the wrong reasons.

Dumbledore noticed her embarrassment and tried to change the subject, "Well, I came up here to tell you something; I've found it very important. I want you to keep an eye out for anything unusual. Don't tell anyone else though. This is just a suspicion. I have to go now; the other professors will wonder where I've gone."

Finishing the conversation, he went back down the stairs to the dining hall where Harlin would be in about an hour.

She went inside the door to see that everything had been left as she had before; a fire was burning eternally in the fireplace, the lounge chairs had been kept in order, and the two stairways were still there, separating the boys' and girl's sleeping quarters.

She sighed and went up the stairs toward her bed that she claimed every year.

The stairs to the girls' side had a curse on them that would make any boy fall back down them, but this was not the same for the boys'; Harlin always wondered why.

She shoved her clothing into the drawer in the bureau that she shared with her future bunk mate.

She couldn't wait to see who would be sleeping in the bed next to hers. It was always different every year. Some students would be let go, others would just quit, but most would show up as usual.

Once she had unpacked everything and taken Snicket down to the owls' barn, Harlin took a short nap on her bed that she had decorated when she was a firstie.

When she awoke, it was time for her to head down to the dining hall, so she stumbled out of bed, changed into her red robes, and walked down towards the scent of food. Her mouth was oozing saliva; Harlin hadn't eaten today since the burned toast.

After she plopped down in one of the chairs in the Gryffindor table, she saw that none of her girl friends were to be seen; only a few of her guy friends. They must have been kicked out due to poor grades or behavior or decided not to show.

This was going to be scary.

**~Abel's POV~**

The two friends had chattered up a storm as they had packed their things away at the dormitories.

Abel walked familiarly into the Great Hall, passing Harlin, who was related to Hagrid. He gave her a smile and a quick nod.

He sauntered over to the Slytherin table, where he was warmly greeted by his old friends.

As they shouted and giggled around him, he fell silent. For some odd reason, Dumbledore was staring at him intensely. Abel looked right back at his headmaster.

The staring match was quickly intercepted by Snape as he had caught his headmaster's attention.

What had been going on? Was this about his family again? His mother had been a Malfoy, and his father was closely related to the Dark Lord. Okay, so he was basically a mix of the two worst pureblood families, the Malfoy's and the Riddle's.

Oh boy, this was going to be a long...long year.

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin was slightly concerned; her girl friends, of which she had three, couldn't have all gotten the boot.

As all of the others at her table were grabbing at food and jabbering at their friends, she sat there thinking about how odd it was.

Her pondering was stopped when Dumbledore began making his firsties speech. Telling them all where they were and how this place works, ect, ect. All of the firsties were practically bouncing in their seats, they were so excited.

Harlin remembered when she was a firstie; she had also been very happy to be there, having the sorting hat choose her to be Gryffindor, and sitting for her first time at the table she was seated at.

Once that was done, Professor McGonagall placed the sorting hat on the stool in front of the firsties. Harlin watched as name after name got called off and decided finally to eat a chicken leg and mashed potatoes.

"Gerry Furt, Hufflepuff! Cindy Drewer, Ravenclaw!...." The sorting hat of course, appeared to be very grumpy as it usually did every year, but truthfully, it was very excited. Really, if you only got a change of scenery from Dumbledore's shelf once a year you'd be pretty happy too. The most annoying thing about the sorting hat was that it never SHUT UP.

Anyways, Harlin was looking around and noticed Abel had acknowledged her. At least one of her friends knew she existed. Her other guy friends weren't as polite, making rude, nasty, or perverted comments every once and a while. Harlin tried to ignore it, but this year was going to be difficult; she could tell.

"I have one more announcement to make to all of you," Dumbledore stepped up after the hat was finished, "No one is to be near the forests without a professor with them. Anyone caught without an appropriate chaperone will be expelled. As you may have heard from rumors, something is happening out there. None of us have any idea what it is, but we will keep you safe as long as you are on school grounds. That is all."

Harlin put A plus B. Something was up.

**~Abel's POV~**

Abel quickly excused himself from the table as Dumbledore made his final speech. He felt horribly sick. Snape was on him in seconds, he stared blatantly into his professor's cold, black eyes.

"Leaving so soon, Mister Locke?"Snape said smoothly. Abel moved around him, keeping his eyes on the professor's wand.

"I'm not feeling well. I wanted to see Madam Pomfrey." Snape stood miffed at him. He gave him a motion to carry on. Abel went quietly down he corridor, then turned the opposite way at the next minute, heading down to a secret passage that led right to the forbidden forest.

He knew what was happening, and he knew his parents were involved. He needed to see them, now.

_**~Harlin's POV~**_

Harlin was now stuffed full. Her saturation made her extremely tired, but not too drowsy to not notice Abel walking out of the Great Hall.

She wasn't about to miss out on some sort of possible adventure, so she ran after him without being noticed as far as she knew.

**~Abel's POV~**

_"Lumos."_ Abel whispered. He walked down the passageway silently, holding his breath. He brushed away some cobwebs and stepped outside.

The moon was full and the air was chilling.

He wrapped his robe closer to his body, he exhaled, watching his breath. He started into the forest, moving around some tree roots. Suddenly the air temperature dropped. A chill rose up Abel's spine. A flock of dementors flew above him, moving deeper into the forest.

Okay, now he knew there was trouble brewing. he took a breath and carried on.

_**~Harlin's POV~**_

Harlin followed the light up ahead, trying not to trip over the roots of the trees. Every now and then, she would dart behind a tree and take a peek as to where Abel was going. She looked up, dark forms took to the skies.

The forest had never been scary to her before. Before she went to Hogwarts as a pupil, she had explored these gentle forests with Hagrid as he pointed out each beast to her. She hadn't been back here for a year; Hagrid wouldn't let her. This was probably why.

As Harlin was staring up at the shadows above, she tripped over a small rock.

"Oof!" she grunted. The mumble wasn't loud, but it was enough to get Abel to spin around and point his wand at her.

**~Abel's POV~**

"What are you doing here?!" Abel hissed. His eyes adjusted to the darkness behind him_._"Harlin? Get back to the castle now!"

**~Coby's POV~**

The feast that Coby ate at was delightful. She sat by her brothers because her other friends didn't come this year; their parents wouldn't let them. Dumbledore made the announcement that no-one was to go near the forest, which made her instantly curious.

She was going to go check it out after the speech was over. So, Coby headed out after she was about to burst! She went up to her room where she was alone, in her dormitory. Oh how she missed her friends. The only one left was Jenna, and she was in Hufflepuff.

She took from her pouch the seeds that Professor Flitwick had given her last year. Coby put a seed under her tongue and turned invisible, as she would stay for the next six hours.

She wandered out onto the grounds only making noise when she tripped, which she was doing more often than not.

Coby was growing, and had lost her last tooth over the summer; she was a teenager now. She was getting much taller, and her hair was becoming very long.

As she walked the familiar path to the forest, she felt safe. Just as Coby dodged the first trees she heard voices of minors and knew that she was not the only rule-breaker around.

**~Abel's POV~**

Abel turned around at a snapping of twigs, his wand tip lightened and poised to attack.

"Who's there?!"He called.

**~Harlin's POV~**

"No! I'm coming with you! As, you know, back-up," Harlin argued. It was a pitiful excuse, but it must have worked because Abel whipped around and threatened something with his wand.

This was going to be so cool.

Harlin jumped to her feet in a flash and joined him; holding her old willow wand in the direction Abel had his.

It felt good to work together with him, she loved having company on her adventures.

As they stood, poised to attack, Harlin couldn't help but have a smile on her face.

**~Natalie's POV~**

As soon as Dumbledore had finished his speech with his warning, a warning Natalie was positive was just to scare newbies away from the forest, she stood up and made her way to the Ravenclaw dormitory. She made a point to get to the dorm first, because first one there got first choice of bed.

She quickly selected one next to one of the scenic windows, which were scattered all around the dorm. This one held a view of the lake and forest, with a flash of the majestic mountains in the background.

Almost as if she had been summoned, Andromeda flew to the window, which Natalie opened quickly to let her owl in.

She was about to open a transfiguration book she had bought in Diagon Alley, but something caught her eye. She turned to the forest and saw a boy dart into the forest with his wand lit, and closely behind was a girl making a poor attempt at not being seen. She squinted, and suddenly recognized Vincent Abel, arguably the most popular boy in school, and Harlin Pergrin, Hagrid's niece.

She smiled to herself, as she thought, '_If two people get in trouble in the first two hours, this will be far more interesting than last year.'_ Then she turned back to her book, trying to read it as fast as possible.

Her goal was to be an animagus before the year was over, and once she committed to a goal, she hardly ever stopped chasing it until it was complete.

**~Abel's POV~**

"You don't understand. What I'm concerning myself with is life threatening."

Harlin simply stared at him. Something suddenly clicked inside of him; someone that wasn't him.

"I will kill you if you don't get out of here, Harlin. And don't think I won't. Because I will. What's happening out here is for my eyes to see...and mine alone."

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin's eyes got as large as dinner plates. Abel had never used that tone with her before. Well, besides the point that he had never paid attention to her much due to his friends overcrowding him mostly.

She thought about this_. 'Should I listen to him or could I just ignore him. I don't know, he looks awfully serious...._'

She had made up her mind_, _"Fine, I'll leave. Just please, if you hurt yourself or somebody catches you don't come crying to me for help."

She tried not to sound too disappointed; she hadn't had this much fun in months. It got rather boring, actually. Harlin ran off, leaving Abel and whatever he was doing behind.

As she was running freely, she suddenly felt concerned for him; that he wouldn't come back. She tried to shake it off. Harlin sped past her uncle's house, secretly wishing she could be in there sleeping in her bunk with Valcone at her side.

Once she was in the hallways, Harlin caught her breath and made her way towards the dormitories. Curfew was coming quickly. She wondered if Abel would be back in time, but Harlin attempted to make the thought slip off her mind. It didn't work.

All of the newbies were crowded in one corner, chatting up a storm. Harlin slipped into her pajamas and looked outside the window into the Forbidden Forest.

A large cloud of darkness was looming over it, and it was growing rapidly.

**~Abel's POV~**

Abel flicked his wand, making the light go out, he walked up a few meters ahead to a clearing. He stepped out into the moonlight_._

"Glad to see you made it m'boy." a voice said raspily. Voldemort strode up to him in a snake-like fashion. He circled the boy once. Abel looked at him with graceful audacity. The dementors surrounded them like a dome, a chilled breath escaped Abel's lips, momentarily making his courage waver_._

"I'm trusting you with a very important secret, Abel. You must not fail to keep it. And you won't." Abel shivered. He knew what was coming.

Voldemort grabbed Abel's left arm and held it, a death eater came out from the shadows, his wand poised at their conjoined hands.

"This year Dumbledore is proposing a TriWizard Tournement. e will draw your name from the TriWizard cup. I will personally make sure this happens. You will accept, yes?"

"I will."Abel muttered.

"At the Yule Ball, you will take Harlin out of the ballroom, and you will bring her here. I will show myself and personally take care of her. Yes?"

"I will."

"Then...at the stroke of midnight, in full view of the other students once you return from the Forest an get back into the ballroom. You will kill Dumbledore." Voldemort smiled_._

"I-I..." _Abel gulped__,_ "I will." He scrunched his eyes shut. The death eater then tapped their arms, and a mark appeared on both of their wrists_._

"I trust you will not speak of this to anyone." Voldemort rasped.

"No, my Lord." Abel shuddered.

Voldemort waved him off."Away_._"

Abel ran out of the forest as fast as he could. He ran up to the castle, up to the dormitories, tears freely flowing.

He was a monster. He didn't want to do any of those things. He looked at his wrist and sniffed.

All the other boys were fast asleep, he hastily changed into his pajamas and sat at the window, stroking his owl.

What had he done?

_**~Coby's POV~**_

Coby held her breath as Abel turned with his wand raised, and tried to see her. He sent the girl away, and then had a conversation. With whom she didn't want to guess, at all.

Abel called him Lord, and was not his normal self. The voice told him to kill Dumbledore and to harm Harlin.

She followed Abel back to the castle, seeing for herself that the boy didn't want to carry out the deed that he had been doomed to. She felt his pain, as her own, thinking what it would be like to never have Dumbledore again.

Coby had tears streaming down her face, and she let out a muffled cry of pain. Abel looked at her for an unimaginable, unending second, then turned around and sprinted into the castle.

As she got back in bed, something clicked in much to preoccupied mind. She had heard stories of that voice. They say that when you hear it, it makes all of the joy in your heart go into an abyss of empty despair, and that your heart would remain vacant and unchanged from the night you saw his face.

Coby knew who the voice was._ "_Voldemort,_"_ she whispered. Her heart burned and turned to ash.

* * *

**Cheezy: Finally, TOK got over her Red Bull syndrome and is currently crashing on the couch.**

**TOK: *Zzzzzzzz.....***

**Ninjas: Hey, I was just wondering something... why are we at Pixie's house?**

**Pixies: *Finishes chewing* I don't know. I guess we all just magically poofed here for no apparent reason.**

**Cheezy: Yeah, that's an every-day thing. Hey, Pixies, what are you eating?**

**Pixies: A Hot Pocket. *Takes another bite***

**Cheezy: Are you kidding me?! A freaking Hot Pocket?! Pixies! Spit that out! That's not even food!**

**Pixies: So?.....**

**Ninjas: *Sigh* Cheezy, give up. I've already tried taking it away, so don't bother. She has a death-grip on that thing.**

* * *

**Once again, we are desperate for reviews! A cookie would be nice too. Or at least some pliers so I can get that stinkn' Hot Pocket away from Pixies.**

**Pixies: YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY HOT POCKET!!!**

**Cheezy: YOU BET I WILL!!!**

***The Sycamore Pals***


	3. Failed Warnings

**Pixies: *Sobs***

**TOK: *Wakes up hearing Pixies cry* Hmmm... hey, Pixies. What's up?**

**Pixies: *Sobs* I can't find my Hot Pocket.**

**Cheezy: *Walks by and whistles innocently***

**Pixies: CHEEZY!!!! Where is my Hot Pocket?!**

**Cheezy: I put it away.**

**Pixies: Where?**

**Cheezy: Away.**

**Pixies: Grrrrrr........**

* * *

**I'm sure you're getting sick of these, but here's another disclaimer: **We don't own Red Bull or Hot Pockets. Also, the views on Hot Pockets and Red Bull are not the OFFICIAL opinions of how they.... forget it. They're both deadly and cause brain damage. I can't argue with that.

* * *

Chapter 3;Failed Warnings

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin awoke the next morning leaning against the window. Her eyes had crusts under them from staying up too long. She rubbed her eyes, yawned, and took a peek outside.

The sun was just sprouting from over the horizon and the dark cloud was gone. It felt like it had been a dream, but here she was, sitting on the window pane.

She tip-toed back over to her bed to change. Today she wore a red sweatshirt and a dark pair of blue jeans.

Just as the others were waking up, Harlin was already exiting the Gryffindor House and down the changing staircases.

She stared up at the third floor's door; that was where Fluffy was. He was really a good three-headed dog, you just needed to give him a milk bone first.

At the entrance of the Great Hall, where breakfast would be served soon, she looked out the large window in front of it.

There were dozens of Pegasus drawn carriages outside. She just stood there and stared down at them for half an hour until girls ranging from 11 to 17 climbed elegantly out of them. They all had matching uniforms; blue dresses with stockings and blue peter pan hats.

Harlin had never seen any group like this before. She was so interested, she didn't notice the other students crowding into the dining hall to get breakfast behind her.

**~Coby's POV~**

Coby stayed up all night thinking what she was to do. She finally decided to tell the Harlin-girl about the dangers the boy held in his near future.

She headed down the marble steps, her jaw shaking from holding back the tears that were about to spill over her despair-filled heart.

She saw the girl, staring out of the window, and she hurried over to her, tripping over things as she ran desperately.

She finally got there and warned the girl_, "I_ need to speak to you urgently, but not here. Come to my dormitory now because a great danger is coming, and you are in it."

**~Harlin's POV~**

A voice brought Harlin back from being spaced out. She turned around so quickly that she almost bumped into the newbie girl in front of her.

She stared thinking hard as to if she had met this girl before. Then she recognized her as being part of the Gryffindor House as well. As a matter of fact, she was the one that slept in the bed next to Harlin's.

This was probably some cute little prank that the firsties were trying to pull, so she played along.

"Oh my, you're right, but not before our bellies are full. Come, now. Let's discuss this after breakfast."

She'd be able to lose this girl in about hmmmmm..... seven minutes? Give or take.

**~Abel's POV~**

Abel woke up when light started shining through the window where he had fallen asleep. His neck had cricks in it, he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

What day was it? Saturday? He sighed. There were no classes, which meant he could wear whatever he wanted.

He rummaged through his trunk, finally settling for a black tee shirt and a pair of artfully faded, blue-grey jeans. He put his black Slytherin hoodie over him and walked downstairs to the common room.

He looked around, only to find that it was deserted. His eyes went over a Daily Prophet on a wooden table near the fireplace.

_"_**Durmstrang and Beauxbatons leave for TriWizard Tournament hosted at Hogwarts!"**it read. Abel felt his blood run cold in his veins.

He ran to the Great Hall, where numerous students were excitedly awaiting the arrival of the two schools.

He immediately gravitated toward his Slytherin friends, but he stopped and looked over his shoulder at Harlin, who had just come into the Great Hall. She looked at him and started coming toward him, he sucked in a quick breath.

"H-hey...H-Harlin_..."_ he said nervously as she approached. He put his hand behind his head, rubbing his neck.

She looked at him, one eyebrow arched in amusement at his stutter.

**~Natalie's POV~**

Natalie was listening, as usual, to the conversations around her, when she almost barreled into the crowd in front of her.

It seemed like the others schools were arriving for the tournament. She had heard nothing but news about it since she had arrived home for the summer.

Her father, who was high up in the ministry of magic, had seldom spoken of anything else.

Apparently, three kids of any age from each of the three schools participating would be chosen to compete.

She quickly wove between the group before her that had stopped to gawk at the Beauxbaton girls, once she had found her way to the Ravenclaw table, she overheard two girls at the Gryffindor table whispering.

She silently cast a spell that would improve her hearing, and managed to hear the younger girl tell Harlin that she was in great danger. She then continued to say that if she came to the dormitory she could illuminate what she meant. Harlin jokingly said something about eating first.

Natalie could tell she wasn't taking her seriously, but still... could this 'danger' have to do with what Harlin and Abel were doing when they were sneaking into the woods?

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin was stilled slightly ruffled at the fact that Abel hadn't let her come on his little epic.

She found it strange, yet humorous, that he was stuttering now when only last night he had spoken down to her.

She looked around for the younger girl, who had apparently gotten lost in the crowd. Harlin wasn't about to fall for the little prankster's trick; she would talk to her later in the dorms.

"Yes, Abel?" she confronted him confidently, her arms crossed in a mocking way.

**~Abel's POV~**

"Could I...um...talk to you...for a sec?" Abel paused_._"Um, privately?"

**~Harlin's POV~**

Abel looked pretty embarrassed. This had to be good, Harlin was rather hungry."Ok. Where to?"

**~Natalie's POV~**

As Natalie was leaving, she noticed Abel asking Harlin to talk to him.

Deciding that this would be worth listening to, she quickly cast a disillusionment charm on herself and snuck into a secret passage near the two.

**~Abel's POV~**

"Doesn't matter," was Abel's response. He grabbed her arm and led her through a sea of people coming the other way.

After turning a few corners, he led her behind a staircase.

"Listen; you need to know something. What I did last night was a mistake. Bad things are going to happen at Hogwarts. It's all my fault..."

She looked like she was about to say "no, its not", but he cut her off.

He pushed his sleeve back to reveal the sign on his left wrist. He mouthed one word: "He-who-must-not-be-named."

**~Harlin's POV~**

As Abel was continuing his rambling, Harlin was about to include 'Then, dang, why didn't you let me go with you. I could have been a kick-butt back-upper.'

Abel almost put his hand up to her mouth. He pulled back the cuff of his sweatshirt to reveal a scar of a snake.

She stared at it. She looked at him with an expression that screamed 'WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!'

**~Abel's POV~**

"I can't tell or I'll die." Abel muttered.

_**~Natalie's POV~**_

Natalie's eyes opened wide at the mark on Abel's wrist. She didn't make a noise though, years of silence had paid off.

She backed into the passage way and used the spell to increase her hearing. She had never overheard anything like this before.

She had no idea who to tell. After all, who would believe her that the most popular kid in the school was a death eater?

**~Harlin's POV~**

Great. Just great. Now Harlin had to keep a secret for him. Why in the world did he pick her to tell this to? He had almost never talked to her before. Was this just because she was changing? She didn't want to think about it.

"So explain this to me again, you're telling me this because.....?" she questioned, trying to stay cool.

**~Abel's POV~**

"Nobody else would keep a secret. Every one of my 'friends' would turn me in. You wouldn't, would you?"

He remembered what good friends they were when they were younger.

_**~Harlin's POV~**_

Harlin thought about this. Yeah, he hadn't been there for her before, so why should she help him now?

She sighed."Ok, I won't tell a soul. Cross my heart and hope to get eaten by a unicorn," she smiled, remembering the joke they had going when they were smaller.

**~Abel's POV~**

Abel laughed at the reference to their childhood.

"You can go eat. I'm just gonna...go..." He turned around and slowly continued down the hallway, finally clearing his head a little bit.

**~Natalie's POV~**

Hearing the two leave, Natalie decided it was time for her to clear out, too.

She turned and followed the passage until it came out in the restricted section in the library. She took the charm off her and picked up a book on transfiguration. She hardly could pay attention to it though, as she curled up in her favorite alcove by the windows.

She had been in school for 48 hours and was beginning to wonder if it would have been better to stay home, but then she thought about staying with her parents year round, and quickly decided that she'd rather face Voldemort's minions than suffer through that.

**~Harlin's POV~**

_'That was kinda awkward,' _Harlin thought to herself.

She walked back to breakfast. The prankster was waiting there again. Wonderful.

She sat down next to her, hoping to God that the girl wouldn't say a word as Harlin scooped some fruit onto her plate.

**~Abel's POV~**

Abel's stomach grumbled, and he turned around, heading to the Great Hall. He slipped through the crown easily and efficiently, coming to a halt at the opposite end of the Slytherin table.

He flipped his hood over his head, hoping this would disguise him a bit, and he loaded his plate up with food, careful to keep the sleeve cuff over his snake marking.

_**~Coby's POV~**_

Coby was sipping at her glass of orange juice when Harlin sat down beside her. She had to warn her somehow.

"I really need to talk to you! It's about Abel.....and something he's about to do....." Coby began.

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin was surprised. How could this newbie know about Abel's secret? He had been the only he told for all she knew. Odds were that if he was keeping it a secret, he wouldn't tell a firstie.

"Ok, fine. How the heck would you know anything about Abel? You're a newbie, you must've been here for not even 48 hours. I don't even know your name for crying out loud. By the way, if you wanna play some sort of prank, you have to keep it more subtle." She crossed her arms, prepared for just about any little dumb thing this firstie was about to say.

**~Coby's POV~**

"No, this is no prank. I'm a second year, and my name is Coby. Come to my dormitory and I'll explain how I know, and what it has to do with you," Coby told her, her eyes pleading for a hint of belief.

* * *

**Ninjas: Pixies, what are you looking for?**

**Pixies: *tearing around the room, searching for something* My Hot Pocket. Cheezy hid it somewhere and I'm trying to find it.**

**Ninjas: Need some help?**

**Cheezy from other room: You're not going to find it! I hid it too well! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**TOK: You know what this calls for?**

**Pixies: What?**

**TOK: An epic adventure, on a search to find your missing Hot Pocket!**

**Pixies: I was just planning on putting up 'missing poster' signs.**

**Ninjas: *facepalm***

* * *

**How we got three chapters done in one day, I'll never know, but reviewing would probably make more sense. By the way, have you seen this Hot Pocket?**

***The Sycamore Pals***


	4. A Tournament

**TOK: *Sits down on sofa to watch TV* I wonder what's on.....**

**Ninjas: Hi!**

**TOK: EEK!!!**

**Ninjas: Hahaha!**

**TOK: Ninjas? What in the world are you doing under the couch?!**

**Ninjas: I was looking for Pixies' Hot Pocket, but I got bored.**

**TOK: Oh. Okay. Is there anything interesting under there?**

**Ninjas: OH LOOK! A DUST-BUNNY!**

**TOK: Wow! Let me see! *Sticks head under sofa with Ninjas***

* * *

Chapter 4; A Tournament

**~Abel's POV~**

Dumbledore elegantly tapped his knife to his goblet; the sounds made everyone look at him.

"If could have your attention for a mere moment...The schools have arrived." As he gestured to the door, the ladies of Beauxbatons filed into the Great Hall, they were dressed in pristine, flowing blue robes. They were enchanting in the way that they walked.

Some of them winked or blew kisses to him, and he blushed.

Next, the Durmstrang men filed in, marching to a specific rhythm. The men wore blood red robes and carried heavy oak sticks that rapped out a drum beat on the marble floor.

THIS was what he had to compete against?

_**~Harlin's POV~**_

Harlin didn't know whether to trust this Coby or not. This was a serious matter this girl was toying with. Harlin's brow furrowed.

"Ok, I'll come with you," she sighed. She hated giving in so often.

Before the duo could make their way out of the Great Hall, the doors opened and the uniformed girls filed in two-by-two.

After them came at least a hundred guys, also in uniform. Most of the girls began giggling and pointing to individual boys.

Harlin just rolled her eyes. Behind them, the doors were shut and guarded by professors.

_'Dang, there goes my only sane conversation with Coby,' _she cursed to herself. Dumbledore stepped up into the spotlight. What the heck was going on?

_**~Natalie's POV~**_

Natalie arrived into the great hall about five minutes before the schools arrived, but everyone was too excited to notice.

When they arrived, Natalie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

The schools were so full of themselves, with Beauxbatons acting like beauty queens and Durmstrangs attempting to be intimidating.

She wasn't paying much attention to the schools anyway. What she was really fixated on was the goblet of fire, which the cranky old caretaker, Filch, was bringing out.

**~Abel's POV~**

"As you know, the Triwizard Tournament is starting, and this year is Hogwart's turn to host." Dumbledore motioned to Filch, who bought up the Goblet of Fire.

"Those who wish to enter themselves in the Triwizard Tournament will write their name on a piece of parchment, and throw it into the Goblet of Fire."

A whisper broke out amongst the tables_._ "The TriWizard Tournament is not for those with faint heart, only those with absolute strength and wit will win. The students will compete for the Title of TriWizard Champion…"

Filch took the covering off of a figure, and Abel was instantly awed. A glowing blue cup shined on top of a pedestal."…And they will be the proud owner of the TriWizard Cup."

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin watched as Filthy (that was her nickname for Filch) unveiled an object. Underneath, was the fabled Goblet of Fire.

_'Big whoop. It's a glowing cup,'_ she complained to herself.

Though it was only a 'glowing cup', Harlin wanted it. Not for the goblet itself, but just for the competition.

She wanted in on this. She had one heck of a strong will, she could win it all.

"I'm in," she whispered silently with a competitor's grin glued to her face.

Her fists were clenched under the table, _'I can totally handle this.'_

At least as far as she knew.

**~Coby's POV~**

Coby watched as Harlin walk off into the crowd of newcomers mystified by the cup. Coby knew that Harlin was going to enter.

_'Wouldn't that be interesting if Harlin and Abel were both champions....'_ but instantly recovered and went to her dormitory to get the seeds.

She did and then went back to find Harlin.

She grabbed her by the back of her robe and covered her mouth and said,_ "_Hush. It's me, Coby." With that, she pulled her captive to her room.

When she got there, she spit out the seeds and waited for a reaction.

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin walked up to the cup.

First in line was a boy in a black sweatshirt. He ripped a piece of paper, wrote his name on it, and slipped it into the cup. The boy turned around and Harlin recognized him as Abel.

She was surprised. He usually wasn't interested in these sorts of things; school events, that is, besides Quidditch since he was team captain.

She noticed she was third in line, so Harlin waited impatiently for her chance to compete.

When her time came, Harlin grabbed her scrap of paper, scribbled her signature on it, and kissed it for good luck. She lightly tossed it in the goblet just before she was pulled by an invisible Coby back towards their bunks where she spit out the seeds she was using to stay unnoticeable_. _"Nice, invisibility seeds. I need to get some of my own sometime. No matter, what is it that you are so desperate to tell me?" she laughed, a huge smile planted on her face.

She was in it to win it, and she was going against Abel.

* * *

**Pixies: *Sits on sofa and sighs* I'll never be able to find my Hot Pocket. *Sniff***

***A hand suddenly reaches out and grabs Pixies' foot***

**Pixies: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Jumps up and runs***

**TOK: Hahahahaha!..... That was such a good idea.**

**Ninjas: *bows* Thank you, thank you.**

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE AWESOME!!!! That's why we want some more... thanks Melora. ; ) Next chapter should be out within oh...... 24 hours.**

***The Sycamore Pals***


	5. Bullies

**Cheezy: Hello, all! So sorry this story is so late, but there were some um.... malfunctions.**

**Pixies: Suuuure.. malfunctions. You were just too lazy to get your butt off the couch to work on this.**

**Cheezy: Yeah, ok, whatever, but anyways-**

**TOK: Hey, Pixies! I found your Hot Pocket!**

**Pixies: *squeal* Where was it?!**

**TOK: In a shoebox.**

**Cheezy: -_-"**

Chapter 5; Bullies

**~Coby's POV~**

"Abel-is-a-death-eater-and-he-met-Volemort-in-the-woods-last-night-and-hes-supposed-to-kill-Dumbledore!!!" Coby said all in one breath, breathing deeply then rushing on_,__ "_Hes-supposed-to-ask-you-to-the-dance-then-Voldemort-is-going-to-hurt-you-and-your-uncle!!!"

Coby was so overwhelmed with the news that she went pale and almost fainted. Even as it was, she wobbled and swayed a bit.

**~Harlin's POV~**

"Woah. It sounds like you've had a rough two days. Why don't you lie down for a little bit," Harlin said as she helped Coby to her bunk where she sat down until she would turn back into colors of skin that were healthy.

She hadn't understood a word that the second-year had said. Harlin really didn't mind; the kid was probably seeing things due to sleep deprivation. Lack of sleep could do crazy things to people.

"Well, I hope you feel better. I'm heading back to the courtyard to um.... catch up on my studying." She hurried off, wondering what other crazy thing could happen that day.

**~Coby's POV~**

Harlin rushed off and Coby started crying to herself. Something horrible was going to happen and no one realized it!

She walked into the halls with the seeds still in her mouth, invisible, and while she was wiping her eyes, she ran into someone.

She tried to go around them, but they grabbed her arm and pulled her. She looked up as she stumbled. The dark eyes above her were filled with hurt. Abel.

_**~Abel's POV~**_

"What did you do?" Abel hissed at Coby, who was still invisible.

She was so small, he barely had to move just to restrain her. He whacked her once on the back, making her spit out the seed. He then crushed it with one sneakered foot.

_"_What did you tell her_?" _he whispered again.

_**~Harlin's POV~**_

As she was pacing down to the courtyard, her guy friends caught up to her.

"Hey, there hot stuff," Grumble, one of the lead guy friends mocked, checking Harlin out.

The others began looking at her too, talking and laughing to each other. Pretty soon, they had her surrounded. They began poking and prodding her, making perverted or nasty comments. They had never done this before.

_'WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO THEM?!' _her mind screamed. She didn't fight back. They were her friends, right?

Harlin was now being pushed and shoved around.

"Stop!" she yelled at them, but they simply pushed her down to the floor. Calling her an ugly worm.

Harlin couldn't cry, she was going to be the TriWizard Champion. Champions don't cry.

**~Coby's POV~**

"I didnt tell her anything! I asked her if she knew this guy I'm totally crushing on....." She trailed off ending her feeble lie, and she could see the plain disbelief on his face.

The tears started streaming down her face again, because her lip was bleeding from him dragging her.

**~Abel's POV~**

Abel's ears pricked.

"Don't move." he told Coby. He meant it, she wasn't going to move.

Abel traveled down the hall, almost going full sprint. Harlin was on the ground, a crowd of boys around her.

With one swift move, he clobbered the lead one to the ground. Then he kicked another one in the leg, sending him sprawling to the ground. He stood up quickly, and watched the other boys move back, afraid of him. His grey eyes gleamed. Abel turned to Harlin.

"Are you alright?" he asked, holding out a hand.

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin braced herself for the next infliction of pain, but all was silent. She poked her head out of her shell of protection. She looked up, there was Abel.

Her eyes were a dark black, filled with anger for the boys who had hurt her, the boys who she had once called her friends.

Harlin reached out for his hand and was easily pulled up. She was a little shaky and knew a black eye was going to develop. She was on the verge of tears, but she knew they shouldn't come, that they wouldn't come.

She walked off with Abel as if nothing had happened. Yet, she didn't go far before she gave an ugly look to her 'friends.'

**~Abel's POV~**

"Where do you want me to drop you off? Madame Pomfrey or the Gryffindor Dormitories?" Abel questioned. He brushed some white dust off of his jacket.

He thought about the girl...Coby. She knew. Nobody would believe her.

"Gotta go," Abel said, he had been stupid to leave Coby there.

He rushed back to find her whimpering, vulnerable. He gave a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Come on." He said, lifting her up by an arm.

_**~Coby's POV~**_

Her personal death angel left for a moment, but then came back in about three minutes. When he did, she was curled up in a small ball about as tall so that she could fit under a desk with ease.

She was weeping, hoping that he wouldn't hurt her anymore. She thought about running, but stayed where she was, in fear that he would come after her again.

**Ninjas: Cheezy, what are you doing with those jellybeans?**

**Cheezy: It's a kaleidoscope!**

**Ninjas: 0_0" Are you putting them in the waterbottle and looking into it?**

**Cheezy: *looks up from water bottle* Yep!**

**Ninjas: Oh, ok.... where did you get them from?**

**Cheezy: My mini-me, Rachel.**

**TOK: Are they sugar-free?**

**Cheezy: Nope.**

**Ninjas: Oh snap! This could get ugly.**

**Thank you so much for reading. For the final step in this process, please click the green button below labeled "Review". Thank you again for riding the Hogwarts Expre- I mean, for joining us in this epic adventure of um... jellybeans?**

***The Sycamore Pals***


	6. Kidnapping and Maps

**Pixies: If you thought TOK was bad with sugar, Cheezy is a nightmare.**

**Ninjas: *shiver* The last time she was on a sugar-rush as big as this one.... let's just say it was bad.**

**TOK: God, I hope the explosion isn't as big as the last one.**

**Pixies: 0_o**

Chapter 6; Kidnapping and Maps

**~Coby's POV~**

"But where are we going?" Coby was petrified. She was scared out of her wits by the fear that was seeping through her bones, yet she followed Abel, somehow thinking that he wouldn't hurt her. Much.

But she feared of him taking her to someone who would.

**~Abel's POV~**

Abel walked into an empty classroom, and pulled out two chairs. He took one of them and spun it around backwards, then seated himself, resting his chin on the back of the chair.

"Sit" he commanded.  
**  
~Coby's POV~  
**  
Coby sat and thought, '_If I pull the seed from my pocket, I can turn invisible and run away'_

She let herself smile for a little bit, knowing that she had a way out.

"What do you want?" she said, her voice cracking and quivering

**~Abel's POV~**

"I knew you had another seed." Abel held it up for her to see, he had palmed it while she wasn't looking. He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Now...what did you really say?"

**~Coby's POV~**

"Well, I asked her if......" Coby thought quickly ,"she could help me with my wizard chess skills so that I could beat my brothers."

She winced at her other horrid lie, knowing she was in trouble, but she was not going to crack. She had to protect her family, and Dumbledore!

She would not tell him, unless......she thought that her brother Blake would be harmed, but hopefully Abel didn't know about him. If Blake got hurt, and it was all her fault, she would never forgive herself, and see no point in living.

Blake was always there for her, and Coby told him everything. But this she would have to keep this away from him, to protect him from the dark events happening here at the unsuspecting Hogwarts.

She knew who she would go to when Abel let her go. She would go straight to Dumbledore because if she didn't get this fixed, there would be no Dumbledore.

Yet even the thought of not seeing her brother, and that's how it would have to be, killed her. If she saw him, and he saw her, he would know in an instant that there was something that wasn't being said.

Sometimes silence was golden, but other times, it was the arrow of death beckoning you toward its door.

**~Abel's POV~**

"That was what I was afraid of..." Abel quickly pulled a vial out of his pocket.

Veritaserum. The most powerful truth serum, three drops and she would spill her guts.

Her eyes turned to dinner plates.

**~Coby's POV~**

Coby watched as he pushed his sleeves up, deciding what to do.

She moved fast, without thinking. She slammed a fist out in front of her, hitting something that felt like his nose, dropped down, flipped his chair, and sprinted to the doors.

She knew it was a lost cause as she drew closer to the door. She heard a scuffling from behind her, only a few seconds after a very imaginative stream of cusses.

Coby was one step away from the door, from freedom, when she heard the curse from behind her.

"CRUCIO!"

Coby was lifted up into the air, tortured beyond the point of resurfacing from a black world of pain and suffering. Her body was contorting, hurting with every involuntary move she made. The black was clouding her vision, threatening to suck out the little life left in her.

Just as she felt the last shred of life about to be torn, the pain stopped and she dropped to the floor, unable to stand and stop the next torment.

She saw a shadowy figure over her, then felt cold hands on hers. One on her neck, as if trying to feel the blood that should be pulsing, but wouldn't emerge from her limp form.

The next hand went to her wrist, trying to feel a pulse, and disappointingly found only an echo of one.

Coby heard the death angel calling her name, pulling her from the abyss of pain.

She could only form one word, "Blake....." she tried to say, but it just came out with a shudder.

She felt Abel moving above her, trying to decide what to do. Coby felt his slender fingers gently pulling her mouth open, then he slipped something inside. The seed he had stolen.

Too weak to refuse, she obeyed and put it under her tongue, and after a moment she felt her self being cradled but arms, strong and sturdy. He was carrying her, yet no one noticed.

After going up some steps, she felt herself being let down, into something soft. Coby realized that it was a bed.

She opened her eyes just a bit. She could see him on the other side of the room getting something. This was his dormitory. Abel was going to help her. Hopefully.

**~Abel's POV~**

A blinding pain hit him. _'She's gotten my nose!'_ he muttered a string of curses and blinked back tears, only to see her scrambling for the door.

He did the only thing he could; Abel hexed her. She lifted up into the air, clawing at the invisible hands round her throat.

She was almost there, at the brink of unconsciousness, but then he let her down. She gasped, then fell limp.

He cursed a million unforgivable things that his mother would surely whip him for.

He placed a cold hand onto her carotid artery and her wrist. A feeble pulse hammered thin blood.

He sat back on his knees, deciding what to do. She whispered one word.

"Blake..." Abel knew only one Blake. ... Blake Broc? He hadn't known he had a sister.

'_Such a weak, young little sister.' _He sighed, pushing some hair out of his gray eyes.

What if he had a little sister? Abel would be a beast, utterly fearless and protective. He sighed, getting a little more panicky. He felt to his back pocket for one thing. The seed.

With lean, cold fingers, he opened her mouth and let it slip under her tongue. She disappeared slowly, as if an Invisibility Cloak was covering her.

He picked her up slowly, careful not to rattle her. She was light, less than ninety pounds. She rested her head on his back, almost in a sleep-like trance.

Abel opened the door from the classroom, and silently went up to a deserted dormitory, finally laying her down on the empty bed that nobody used.

It smelled heavy in here; a think scent of cologne and sweat.

He went to the other side of the dormitory, locking the door, then went to his window, taking a few deep breaths.

This little girl was causing him more pain of the memories he had...

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin was sad to see Abel go. He seemed like her only friend in a world of hurt now.

Though several question went through her mind as she went back to her bed to tend to her injuries. _'Why is he suddenly noticing me? Why am I so important to him now? Shouldn't he be with his other friends?'_

Harlin didn't know the answers to these questions, but she knew she was going to have to find out.

As she sat on her bunk, using magic to heal her many bruises, she decided to go down to the empty potions class to look through textbooks.

Entering the room, she noticed that she wasn't the only one who was going to miss lunch. There was another girl here; looked like she was from Ravenclaw due to the crest on her blue sweater.

"Hi, are you pre-studying too?" Harlin said cheerfully.

**~Natalie's POV~**

Natalie had entered her name into the goblet almost immediately. There was something so exciting about the possibility of facing certain death.

Deciding that she didn't really need lunch, she went to an empty potions class with some of her books, and opened one on charms, her favorite subject.

After about ten minutes, someone else walked in. Natalie quickly looked up and saw Harlin enter, causing Natalie to look down quickly.

She didn't enjoy being around people that much anyway, but usually she didn't know a secret that could get someone expelled, or even arrested.

She faintly heard Harlin ask if she was studying for the tournament too, and she silently nodded her head, hoping that she wouldn't need to talk.

She didn't know if she was good at keeping something secret, having never needed to before.

**~Harlin's POV~**

This girl seemed pretty quiet, so Harlin chose not to bother her.

She was searching through an old potions text when a slip of paper fell out of it. She bent down and picked up the yellowed paper. Harlin studied it for a few moments when something on it caught her eye.

Her name was written in the top hand corner. She had never seen this paper before. It was almost like a map, but there were some sort of riddles on it.

Harlin couldn't solve riddles for her life, so she asked the other girl about this due to the fact that she looked older than herself.

"Can I have a moment of your time? Thanks. Would you look at this?" she asked as she tried to get the girl's attention.

**~Natalie's POV~**

Natalie nodded and took the crumpled up piece of paper. On it was a map, with Harlin's name and a bunch of little riddles.

She was just starting to look at the riddles, when something at the bottom caught Natalie's eye. In tiny print were the words Map of Hogwarts, 1932. Natalie frowned, and looked at Harlin.

"How old are you?" For this map to have anything to do with her, Harlin would need to be nearly ninety years old.

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin looked back down at the map. There was a small red dot in a room in the medical wing. She wondered what it meant.

"Fourteen, why?" she asked.

**~Natalie's POV~**

"The map was made about 80 years ago, but it says your name in the corner. Were you named after someone?" Natalie asked, curiosity overpowering her urge to go back to her spell books.

She was somewhat amazed with herself, she had said more in the past five minutes than she had in the last five months.

**~Harlin's POV~**

_'Woah._' As far as she knew, she was named after no one, but here it was right here in plain English; Harlin Pergrin.

"No, I wasn't. Maybe this was left for me. I don't know anyone who is over the age of 80 who would even think as to I would exist," she answered absentmindly as her eyes ran over the document.

**~Natalie's POV~**

Natalie looked down at the map, and noticed several small, red, dots in the hospital wing, some of the dungeons, and Professor Dumbledore's study. She made a mental note to look at them later, and the returned her attention to the map.

She looked at the riddles, but soon realized that they were in a language other than English.

"I don't think that I can help you" Natalie told her, but as she was saying that, she realized there was a place that could.

**~Harlin's POV~**

Harlin felt like someone had punched her in the stomach when the girl had told her that she was of no help.

"Alright then. Hey, do you want to come with me? Maybe we could find someone who can together," she said hopefully, wishing that she could at least have back-up on this new adventure.

**~Natalie's POV~**

"Alright." Natalie shrugged. She debated whether or not to tell Harlin about the room of requirements, but decided against it.

She picked up her books, and turned to Harlin. "Want to see if there's anything about it in the library?"

**~Harlin's POV~**

"Good idea. Here, I'll look over here and you start over there," Harlin said. She felt a rush of adrenaline run through her veins as she picked out a book to skim through.

She had something to do, and dang, it was exciting.

After several hours of skimming book, after book, after book, the two had found nothing. Zippo, zero, none. There was only one thing to do, follow the map to the dots near the medical hall.

"Follow me," Harlin said to the older girl, she would have to find out her name sometime.

They traveled down to the medical wing, making sure none of the nurses spotted them. Nurses could get awfully testy if they found you near their patients.

The map led them into a cramped closet. They searched the area until the girl had found a sewer pipe cover.

"Down we go, I guess," she suggested.

**~Coby's POV~**

Abel stayed with Coby most of the day, only leaving occasionally.

When it was lunch time, he brought her some soup and bread that she didn't even have enough strength to eat. She cursed herself for being so weak.

**~Abel's POV~**

Abel was no nurse, but he knew had to take care of himself better than his parents looked over Coby as best as he could, pausing only to check outside for people or to take a breather.

He had a million things running through his mind. Firstly was Voldemort, secondly was Coby, and third was Harlin. He hoped that she was alright.

**Ninjas: Do you think Cheezy is over her sugar-rush yet? *peeks head out of closet door***

**Cheezy: Suprise!**

**Pixies: Eeek! Close the door! Close the door!**

**Cheezy: Why are you guys hiding? Can I hide too? *bounces***

**Pixies: Where did you get that Barbie doll from?**

**Cheezy: TOK's room.**

**TOK: Ummm.... uh....**

**Ninjas: You have Barbies?**

**Pixies and Ninjas: *burst out laughing***

**We hoped you enjoyed this chapter. : ) Now.... REVIEW OR WE'LL SIC CHEEZY ON YOU!**

**Cheezy: *squeal***

***The Sycamore Pals***


End file.
